Miracles in December
by AyanoJaxger
Summary: Eren es un chico de 22 años,que tiene problemas cardíacos y cada día se debilita más. Levi tiene 25 años,un obsesionado de la limpieza que un día su amiga lo inscribió a una página de ligue. Levi desea pasar su cumpleaños con el castaño,es lo único que quiere. [ErenxLevi/EreRi] -Este fanfic participa del evento ONE-SHOT NAVIDEÑO 2016 de la página Fanfics:Shingeki no kyojin-


**Miracles in December**

 _"Mi felicidad es escuchar la harmonía de tus latidos."_

 _Caía la nieve, todas las calles iluminadas con luces de colores, la felicidad se siente a solo un paso de ver el cielo, si.._

 _Se acerca la navidad._

 _Y con eso, mi cumpleaños._

 _¿Quién diría qué pasaríamos esta fecha con temor en nuestro ser? Al menos yo, siento que te puedo perder en un instante, lo detesto, en serio._

 _¿Por qué tienes qué estar enfermo idiota? Bueno, no puedo culparte_ _por algo que no querías que pasará._

 _Pero me hubiera gustado ir al centro comercial para poder,...¿comprar adornos? Eso te encanta, al igual que prender las luces y que toda la casa brille, hay que admitir, que yo también amo como se ve._

 _Podría cocinar algo para ti, para noche buena, ¿te parece? Se que no puedes comer comida muy pasada, pero siempre hay excepciones, ¿verdad? Aunque, se que mi comida no es lo mejor del mundo, pero tú la amas, siempre me lo dices._

 _. . ._

 _Mañana te internaran, ¿en serio ni siquiera puedo pasar el 24 contigo? Ahg, maldita sea._

 _Me pregunto si el hospital me dejará poner un mini-árbol navideño para animarte, como día estas peor, ¿Dónde quedo el chico tierno? No importa, aunque te desanimes, te querré igual._

 _Como imaginar que nos conocimos por solo una cita planeada, que horrible forma de conocerte, para ser sincero._

 _Pero, al menos, te conocí, y creo que es lo mejor que e hecho en toda mi vida._

 _ **Diciembre de 2013,**_ **28**

—¡Vamos Levi! Una cita no te haría mal.—La castaña estaba en el departamento del azabache, estaba a lado de este, el cual esta en el computador.

—No entraré a una página de citas, no estoy tan desesperado..—Resaltaba su decisión.

—Que mal, ya te creé un perfil~—La castaña dijo sonriente y orgullosa de su acción, aunque por dentro tenía miedo de lo que el azabache pudiera hacer.

—¿¡Que!? ¡Maldita cuatro ojos! Tch...—El azabache dio un pequeño saltó al escuchar a la castaña.

—Vamos Levi, algún chico bonito se podría interesar en ti.—

—Lo dudo.—No estaba interesado en una relación desde...siempre.

—¡Mira! Te llego una notificación.~—La castaña tomó el móvil del azabache, entrando a la aplicación que ella misma le instaló.

—¡Deja eso! Solo desinstalar esa mierda.—Se molestó e intentó quitárselo, pero al ser más alta que el azabache, lo hizo a un lado.

—A ver~ Tiene 21 y tiene su encanto, si, si que lo tiene.—Le enseño el celular al azabache, al cual, no lo interesaba.

—¡Dile que no! ¡Y deja mi celular!—El azabache le quitó el celular a la castaña para luego darle un golpe.

—Ah, si es lindo..—Se detuvo para ver la foto detenidamente desde su celular.

—Te lo dije, es mejor que le respondas rápido, ¿cierto?—El plan de la castaña estaba resultando, ya se encontraba cansada de ayudar al azabache a limpiar de lunes a viernes, es mejor que encuentre a alguien más.

—Supongo que tengo que intentarlo, aunque no estoy del todo emocionado.—Se dispuso a contestar el mensaje.

—Algo es algo, bueno, me voy que te vaya bien con tu cita.~—Se dio la vuelta para irse del departamento del azabache.

—Si, si, vete.—El azabache se sentó de nueva para estar más cómodo escribiendo.

Los dos hablaban y hablaban todo el día, el azabache se desvelaba por estar hablando con el chico, eso que la castaña notó el leve cambio de humor de este, al menos no la golpeaba.

Un día el azabache y el castaño quedaron para una cita, en un café al centro de la cuidad, por primera vez, se iban a ver en persona.

 **Enero de 2015,20**

—¿Será qué esta corbata esta bien? Tch, para que preocuparme de estas cosas.—Veía que podía ponerse para la cita, al final eligió el traje que más le gustaba.

Luego de alistarse completamente, salió de su departamento, para ir al café que el castaño le envió por mensaje.

El llegar, no había rastro del castaño, al parecer llegó más temprano de la que era planeado, podría esperar.

Pasaron unos minutos, y el chico castaño no llegaba, el azabache no es muy paciente, así que ya estaba pensando en irse.

Y llegó, el chico era exactamente como en su foto de biografía, lo cual sorprendía al azabache, era más lindo en persona.

—Perdóname Levi, tuve algunas dificultades en casa, ¿te e hecho esperar demasiado?—El castaño entró rápido a la cafetería, se veía al cansado, y se dirigió a la mesa donde el azabache estaba sentado esperándolo.

—Tks, ni que lo digas, me dijiste a las cuatro y media, son las cinco de la tarde.—A pesar de estar sorprendido por el físico del castaño, podría decirse de que seguía de mal humor por esperar tanto.

—Si, lo sé. No volverá a pasar.  
¿Quieres tomar algo? Yo invitó.—Se sentó en aquella mesa, tenía una sonrisa cansada, a el también le encantaba hablar por chat con el azabache después de todo.

—Un té con canela, si no es mucho pedir, claro.—Olvidó lo sucedido y procedió a contestar a la propuesta del castaño.

—De acuerdo, pediré un café. Hey, estas más lindo que en tu foto.—Sonrió de manera coqueta, el azabache tuvo un leve sonrojo con un ceño fruncido.

—Tu igual..  
Me gustaría ir al cine, ¿te parece?—El azabache quería tener una cita que no sea muy "aburrida" ya que canceló algunos planes que tenía ese día.

—¡Amo el cine! ¿Nunca te lo dije? Jaja, hablamos todos los días, y sería imposible no haber tocado ese tema.—El castaño tuvo una corta risa que cautivo al azabache, también pudo notar ese área cansada, y en realidad, nunca hablaron de alguna enfermedad o algo así, y probablemente solo sea un resfrío.

—Bien, si mal no recuerdo, te gustan las películas de acción, ¿cierto?—Ignoró lo que pudo haber notado y solo prosiguió con la conversación, aunque, tenía una pequeña sensación de curiosidad.

—Bueno, ya no las veo muy seguido, ya que puedo ser algo sensible, como puedo explicarte..—Ese ánimo inexplicable del castaño desapareció, no era lo que el azabache tenía planeado, se sintió culpable.

—Fui al hospital un día, para una revisión cualquiera, al parecer tengo unos problemas en el sistema nervioso pero no es muy grave, aunque, es mejor cuidarme.—Dijo el castaño, mientras jugaba con una servilleta, no podía mantenerse quieto, como un niño.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Me estaba preocupando de tu apariencia…—El castaño notó la expresión preocupada del azabache, en verdad parecía que el azabache sentía algo por el, casi obvio.

Y así la relación del azabache y el castaño comenzó, su relación fue bastante bien, a pesar de los pequeños decaídos del castaño, al azabache le parecía extraño, pero ignoro algunas cosas, podría incomodar al castaño.

 **Febrero de 2014,18**

Este día fue uno de los más difíciles para la pareja, el castaño no despertó aquella mañana, el azabache tuvo que llamar a una ambulancia, estaba completamente preocupado, su relación era sinceramente fuerte, a pesar que apenas tenía un mes en concreto.

—¿Cómo me puedes tolerar? Soy un completo desastre…—El azabache se encontraba a la lado de la camilla del castaño, en un hospital, 8:00 am.

—Eren, sos mi hermoso desastre...—El azabache era sincero, el castaño varias veces se comportaba como un niño pero, le divertía demasiado, le alegraba el día, si..

 _Un simple chico de ojos verdes pudo sacar muchas sonrisas a un amargado._

Tuvieron varias circunstancias muy graves de parte del castaño, al cual, tenía problemas cardíacos, el azabache algunos días entraba en depresión, pero siempre el ojiverde lo hacía reír.

 **Diciembre de 2016,24**

 _Incluso en las frías mañanas de invierno, y las noches un poco preciosas, estaré siempre junto a ti, para amarnos._

 _Al escuchar esos latidos sonar, será como un milagro increíble._

La noche anterior el azabache durmió abrazado del castaño, le hacía sentir tranquilo escuchar los latidos del corazón de este, una hermosa melodía, y sinceramente, no quería alejarse de el, no dejarlo ir, pero tenía que ser fuerte, y comportarse de una manera responsable y madura.

. . .

 _Al amanecer, levante temprano para llevarte al hospital, el doctor dijo que debía ser lo más temprano posible, y no me pienso arriesgar en llevarte en la tarde, tendrás que amanecerte mocoso, es por tu bien.._

 _/_

 _Como dije, realmente odio que estés en el hospital, y no te ves con el mejor humor posible…_

 _Han pasado dos horas, no me has hablado, ¿estás molesto? Aunque pareces más triste que molesto, no es mi culpa, ¿vale? No tengas esa mirada..._

—Quiero salir de aquí…—Se veía muy desanimado, a estado así hace días, desde que el azabache le dijo que estaría en el hospital, el es un chico que no soporta estar quieto, nunca había estado así de triste hace mucho tiempo, antes de conocer al azabache.

—Ya te dije que es por tu bien, es solo por unos días.— Se podría notar el desánimo del azabache, ya que sería su segundo cumpleaños junto al castaño, y tres días después, su aniversario.

El castaño vio la expresión de tristeza del azabache, cerró los ojos con fuerza, y al abrirlos, tomó la mano de este y sonrío con facilidad.

—Todo estará bien, no te preocupes.— Levanto la cabeza y tenía mirada dirigida al azabache, y le regalo una sincera sonrisa, la cual, hizo que el corazón del azabache se rompiera.

|Lo sabía, sabía claramente lo que sucedería, hace meses, pero no había nada que hacer al respecto.|

Nunca había estado tan feliz con una simple y única persona, Eren era especial para el, la razón de varias sonrisas suyas.

" _ **El no puede irse, lo necesito."**_

Simples palabras se repetían en la cabeza del azabache, mientras dirigía sus abrazos alrededor del castaño.

¿Dónde quedaría esos hermosos momentos juntos? Son tantos que el azabache no podría contarlos.

A el le resultaba difícil expresar sus sentimientos con palabras, pero sus sonrisas, hacían que el castaño no durara de los sentimientos del azabache, quedaban perfectamente claros.

El castaño acepto el abrazo del azabache, se sentía sorprendido, el azabache no le gustaban mucho los abrazos por el tema de su obsesión con la limpieza, era un poco extraño tal muestra de cariño ahora mismo.

—Levi, ¿A qué te a dado ganas de un abrazo? No me esperaba eso~.— El castaño hizo una pequeña broma para hacer sentir al azabache mejor, lo hacía todo el tiempo.

—No quiero que te vayas, por favor..—Decía con un tono de voz frío y quebrado, el castaño nunca lo vio así, tiene sus razones, perderá todo lo que ama, y ese todo es Eren.

El castaño se dio cuenta de el porque de la preocupación del azabache, y simplemente pensar en lo que el azabache pudiera hacer si el muriera, le aterraba.

¿Llegaría al suicidio? No lo quiere imaginar, esta situación tan tensa, la aterraba, demasiado.

—Levi, ¿me puedes prometer algo? Es algo que me puede inquietar demasiado, y necesito me asegures un cosa.—El castaño se volvió a acostar en aquella camilla, debilitado, el clima húmedo, no le hace muy bien al chico ojiverde.

—¿Uhm? De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo qué necesitas?—Miró al castaño con mirada confundida y llorosa, tal vez le cueste aceptarlo, pero el azabache estaba apuntó de solar algunas lágrimas.

—Si yo…muero, promete que no harás alguna locura, ¿vale? Por favor, no termines con tu historia, no termines con nuestra historia, con tan solo saber que seguirás adelante, y serás feliz en el futuro, me basta para sacar un sonrisa.—Levanto su mano y la dirigió a la cara del azabache para acariciar su mejilla, los dos soltaron esas lagrimas guardadas hace minutos, pero el castaño tenía una sonrisa compresiva en su cara.

El azabache al ver esa sonrisa en el castaño, le causa una sensación de esperanza, en tan solo pensar de esa puede ser la última sonrisa del castaño, supo que tiene que cumplir lo que el castaño deseaba, por más que cueste, tal vez con el tiempo…

El azabache pueda ser feliz luego de la tragedia que se aproxima, lo intentará, hará lo que sea por esa sonrisa, por más que cueste.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes por eso, nuestra historia continuara Eren, te lo prometo..—El azabache seguía con aquellas lágrimas llenas de dolor y a la vez, llenas de esperanza, esa imagen, era como un paraíso para el castaño, sin dudas el azabache lo amaba, los sentimientos eran mutuos.

/

 **|23:30 pm|**

Los dos se quedaron hablando todo el resto del día, con esos chistes ocurrentes del castaño, que al azabache le encantaban en cierta forma.

Almorzaron la comida favorita del castaño, pizza, al azabache no le gustaba realmente, pero todo con tal de la felicidad de aquel ojiverde, eso que la pizza le hacía mal a este, pero, ya no importaba.

El azabache abrió e hizo a un lado las cortinas de la ventana principal, para que el castaño tenga la mejor vista a aquellos fuegos artificiales que le encantaban a ellos dos.

Se sentó a lado de este, y la media noche, disfrutaron de ese precioso espectáculo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!—El castaño gasto todas sus energías en gritar esas palabras, con esa alegría que lo caracterizaba, el azabache sonrió, para el castaño le resultaba algo extraño ver al azabache sonreír tan seguido, aunque, le encantaba igual.

—Feliz navidad, Eren.—Besó al azabache, el correspondió sin dudar.

Su mejor momento juntos, sería el último, y eso le dolía a ambos, pero, no tenían que pensar en eso ahora, era tiempo que ellos estén disfrutando de su último momento juntos, no había que pender tiempo.

Una hora después, se acostaron lado a lado, y siempre, el azabache junto al pecho de este, pero, el tiempo se agotaba, y el Doctor dijo que cuando pase, no habría nada que puedan hacer, tenía que dejarlo ir, el azabache consideraba un milagro que el castaño siguiera vivo hasta este día, según los estudios de haces tres meses, tenía la muerte asegurada en noviembre, y llegar hasta este punto, era simplemente un milagro.

El corazón latía aún, la canción seguía con algo lentitud, hasta que, llego.

Sentía que los brazos del castaño estaban cada vez más débiles, su respiración era muy corta, pero se mostraba tranquilo, ¿es aquello qué dicen "una muerte feliz"? Tal vez, se notaba la sonrisa del castaño y ese corazón roto del azabache, el cual abrazaba muy fuerte al castaño.

" **Por favor no, no…"**

Esa lo único que la mente del azabache repetía, que horrible sensación, el no podría expresarlas con palabras.

El corazón del castaño se detuvo, el fin, el azabache siempre lo recordará, a pesar de solo pasar dos años con junto a el, Eren es de esas personas que son tan difícil de olvidar, y el azabache lo sabía perfectamente.

 **|Un milagro en diciembre|**

.

.

.

" _ **Incluso mil palabras no son suficientes para decirte que si naciera de nuevo, no duraría en buscarte,**_

 _ **Levi."**_

 **Nota: Feliz navidad a todos 3**

 **Perdonen los feels. /3**


End file.
